Soundtrack for Season 1
The Season 1 Soundtrack for Girls Incarcerated: Young and Locked Up consisted of numerous tracks from mostly artists that specialize in making albums that are engineered for TV show licensing, as listed below. Labels The show's first season borrowed whatever music they could acquire rights to use from, across numerous albums geared for TV production by various record labels specializing in made-for-TV music. The following labels were most involved in season 1's production: * Superpop.Co (and JhayCMusic) * Hype Music * Jingle Punks * Nettwerk Productions * Family Ties, LLC * Builders International * Extreme Music Songs by episode The Girls of Madison # "Hope Begins" by Dexter French and Wolfgang Black "Browse Season 1 songs by episode" (page.) TuneFind. # "Roll With Me" by Raphael Lake # "Blood From My Veins" by Daniel Farrant and Paul Rawson # "Burn in Hell" by Daniel Farrant and Paul Rawson # "Overflow" by Virgil Ruff, Rupert Pope & John Robertson # "Chips & Hennessy" by Oh No # "Bubble & Peak" by Brian Dougans and Gaz Cobain # "Wobby Woo" by Oh No # "The Miami Drift" by Paul Haslinger # "Keep It Funky (ft. Kidd Marley)" by Classik # "Kalifornia" by All Good Things # "And I'm Coming Home" by various artists from Extreme Music # "Wait For Me" by Raphael Lake and Ben Fisher # "One of the Girls" by Blues Sarceno and Stephan Bertrand # "Let the Dice Roll" by Scarlett Burke ft. Jared Gutstadt Until We Meet Again * "What's Gone Will Never Leave" by various artists from Extreme Music. IBID Mean Girls # "Home" by A Void and James McLean IBID # "Set It Off" by Emanuel Vo Williams, Grayson Voltaire, and Cut One Where the Story Begins # "Redemption" by David O'Dowda IBID # "Just Say" by Smidi, Nine One One, and TJ Stafford Love in Lockup # "Let the Dice Roll" by Scarlett Burke ft. Jared Gutstadt IBID # "Wildside" by Robin Loxley and Emanuel Vo Williams # "Downtown" by Naomi August # "The River" by Blues Sarceno # "Voyage Home" by Atlantic Line # "Underdog" by Robin Loxley and Frank Fields High Expectations # "Better Ask Somebody" by Mr. J IBID # "Keep Your Head Up" by Rupert Pope and Giles Palmer # "Heaven's Child" by various artists from Extreme Music # "Keep Your Head" by David O'Dowda My Life Story # "Alone" by various artists from Extreme Music IBID # "We Could Cry" by Nine One One # "King and Queen" by Lee Richardson, Jonathan Murill, Tom Ford, James Cocozza and Sarah Norman Moving Mountains # "Let the Dice Roll (ft. Jared Gutstadt)" by Scarlett Burke IBID # "Light 'Em Up" by Robin Loxley, Grayson Voltaire, and Emmanuel Vo Williams # "I See Fire" by Graycie # "Unbreakable" by Lani Misalucha # "Elephants" by We the Committee Trivia Some of the music used for season 1 didn't get officially released until some time in early 2018; thus indicating that while the entire first season was shot before Madison shut down in October of 2017, that lack of a complete soundtrack for episode edits primarily is what delayed release of the series until March of 2018. See also * Soundtrack for Season 2 * Girls Incarcerated: Young and Locked Up * Extreme Music References External link * Season 1 soundtrack on TuneFind * Season 1 soundtrack on Spotify Category:Albums